Masterpiece
by Ezra-Chickpeas
Summary: Update! We'reno longer a one-shot! 2-ish years into the future. Read it! Love it! Hate it! Fangirl, fanboy, whatever! It's Ezria ANYTHING is possible!
1. Intro

_Yeah, when I tell the whole story like that it, kinda sounds like a movie._

Black&White or color?

_Happy parts are in color...sad parts are in black&white._

You know you're not finished with him, don't you?

_No, I have to be finished._

You might have to be but I'm telling you you're not.

_No, it's done._

_Movie's over..._

* * *

_Two Years Later_

* * *

"Mom, I'm 20 Years old, I can make my own decisions." Aria laughed into her phone. Picking up a formal dark purple dress, she looked at it then threw it into a pile of clothes she was getting rid off.

"Are these decisions smart?" Ella asked, "Are you really moming me right now? Look, I gotta go through these clothes. Half of them I can't remember wearing, and the other wish I never had. Can I call you later?" She plopped down on the bed in her small apartment.

"Of course you can." Ella replied, "Bye mom. Love you!" Aria said then hung up. Throwing her phone onto her pillow.

"Knock, knock, knock!" Hanna exclaimed, opening Aria's bedroom door. "You need to learn to lock a door." She smiled. "You need to learn to actually knock and not say it." Aria got up and walked over to her closet.

"I'm just saying, you're a small girl, living on your own, in New York-" "And I'm just saying, what if I was doing something?" Aria asked. "Like what? Changing clothes? What's all this about anyway?"

"I realized that I packed my entire closet when I moved. I'm just getting rid of the things I don't see myself wearing."

Hanna picked up a white lace top. "I have this in black. Or I did. We'd always share it. Every other week you'd get it." Hanna smiled.

"I remember that. But if you want this one you can have it. I don't need it." Aria looked back at Hanna then pulled a box out of the small closet, dumping all the clothes in the floor.

"What's that?" Hanna pointed to a coat on the top of the pile. Aria picked it up, a light brown, floral print, trench coat. She smiled slightly. "I wore this once. Rain messed with the print so It was kinda crappy after that but, it was a good night."

"What happened?" Hanna asked, Aria looked up from the coat, "Uhh, nothing. It's nothing now. If you want this it's yours." She threw the coat beside Hanna.

"I have a feeling that coat, that dress, and this white lace were worn while with the same person." Hanna gave Aria a sad smile.

"It's over, Hanna. That period of my life is over." Aria stated, walking out into the kitchen and living room. Hanna followed her. "You can't say you don't still think about him!" She protested.

"So what if I do? Huh? What does that get me? It doesn't get my rent paid! It doesn't fix any problems I've had in the past year and a half! It doesn't change the way things are now! I left Rosewood to leave him behind, the memories, the emotions, everything. So why bring it all back up?" Aria snapped.

"I'm sorry, okay? I forgot you-" "Ezra and I got back together for a month. Everything went downhil and that was that. We faught a good fight, but, we lost the war. I just don't like being reminded of those times."

Hanna walked closer to Aria, giving her a hug. "I'm sorry." Aria returned the hug and nodded, "Me too." The girls pulled apart and stood in silence for a minute before Aria spoke. "How long are you gonna be in New York? You can stay here...I mean, only if you want."

Hanna nodded, "I'd like that. My boss put me up for fashion week, so about a week. I also got an extra ticket! Join me for the shows?"

"I'd love to!" Aria smiled. "Hey, do you wanna grab a coffee?" She asked, "If it's okay, I'll stay here. I'm a bit jetlagged."

"Okay. Do you want anything?" Aria asked, grabbing her purse. "I'm fine." Hanna smiled at the offer. "Okay, well it's just downstairs if you change your mind." Aria told her before walking out.

* * *

Aria walked up to the counter, looking at the menu. "Miss Montgomery! Can I get your regular?" A waiter asked, smiling at Aria. "I think I wanna try something new today."

"How about the iced soy latte with two splends and a cronut?" "Gross, yet, interesting. Give me that." Aria smiled, handing the waiter the money.

Someone walked up to the counter beside Aria and examined the menu. "Try the English Muffins. They're to die for." Aria suggested, looking up at the man. He was in a black jacket and a black baseball cap. He turned to look at Aria, both of them in sudden shock. "Aria.." Ezra looked down, Aria 's mouth was hung open.

"Here's your order." The waiter returned, "Is this a friend of yours?" He looked at Ezra. Aria shook her head, looking at the waiter. "No, couldn't be further apart actually." She took her order and started out of the coffee shop.

* * *

_We met at the wrong time. That's what I keep telling myself anyway. Maybe one day, years from now, we'll meet in a coffee shop, in a far away city somewhere, and we could give it another shot._


	2. High Hopes

"Aria wait!" Ezra followed Aria into the elevator. "Ezra, I-I can't do this right now." Aria turned her head away from him. "Do what? Just let me talk for a second." There was a moment of silence, Aria turned to look at him. "Please?" Ezra looked down at her. Aria looked at the buttons on the elevator and pressed the 5.

"You have 4 floors."

Ezra let out a sigh in relief, both of them still quiet. "Ezra? You can start any minute." Aria told him. Ezra looked at the buttons and hit the red one. "What the hell!?" Aria spread her arms out, her eyes wide. "4 floors is not enough time to say what I need to -" "And that's my problrm!? You can't just go around stopping elevators-"

"Aria, I'm sorry! Okay? For everything."

* * *

_"I got accepted to New York. The college we toured? Remember?" Aria looked up at Ezra from the small table in his apartment. "You actually want to go there? Have you heard from California?" Ezra sat a cup of coffee in front of Aria, sitting across from her._

_"Ezra, it's a really good school. I can learn what I need to and take a few side classes doing what I want. Besides, I'll be closer to you. And Spencer will only be an hour or so out. It's not bad." Aria smiled._

_Ezra nodded, "Yeah, but, I thought California was your dream school?" Aria put down her acceptance letter, "Do you not want me to go to New York?" "No, I mean, yes. I just don't want you choosing your life baised on where your friends are. I left, I got out. You, with the history of this place, should do the same." Ezra said._

_Aria got up, "Ezra, I don't need a teacher right now, helping me choose where I wanna go. I want someone to tell me that it's great I was even considered and that I got in somewhere that would take me with my history and not for it!" She snapped. _

_Ezra also got up, "Aria-" "And it's not like I'm going to Hollis! I am leaving. I'm leaving the freakin' state! The realistic cost of going to California is more than I have saved up, and flying back and forth? My family and friends are on this side of America. Hanna and Caleb, that's it. They are going to California. I'm going to New York. Em's going everywhere because she's helping people in need. And Spence is going to UPenn. Wanna have this talk with anyone? Talk to her. Not me." Aria grabbed the letter, her purse, and her jacket and was out the door._

* * *

"Hey, what took so long?" Hanna asked, jumping up from Aria's couch. Aria dropped her stuff on a chair, looking up at Hanna. "Is everything okay?" She asked, walking closer to Aria. Aria slightly shook her head, she wrapped her arns around Hanna, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I saw Ezra." She muttered. Hanna didn't need her to say anymore. They pulled apart, Hanna opened Aria's door, walking out of it. "Where is that son of bitch?" Aria followed her, "Hanna, don't." "No! Okay, he has caused you too much pain. I'm not letting him do it now. Not when you are just getting your life together!" Hanna stormed down each hallway, making it to the stair case. "There's an elevator, Han." Aria said.

Hanna paused, "Why didn't you say that first?" Hanna ran back up the stairs and over to the elevator. Both girls getting into one with a young couple. "Because You were about to do something stupid. I didn't think I had time."

"He broke your heart. I'm doing what you can't." Hanna protested. "So you're gonna stick up for me?" Aria raised an eyebrow. Hanna shrugged, "Someone has to. Living by yourself, Aria, it isn't smart. You're defenseless."

"Thanks, Han."

The elevator opened on the bottom floor, the girls got out and walked outside. "Where was Ezra staying?" Hanna asked, "He didn't tell me. I didn't ask." Aria replied, "Okay, well, most people like saving money so he'd be a re-accuring guest somewhere, right? Where has he stayed before?" Hanna looked at a map for the bus rout, Aria looked at it beside her and pointed, "That's where we stayed when we were touring the college."

"We? I Thought you made that trip yourself?" Hanna looked at Aria in question, "Yes, Hanna. A 17 year old girl went to New York by herself. I also attended a bingo party and broke the time record for largest burger eating contest." Aria said, sarcastically. Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Come on." Aria grabbed Hanna's arm and pulled her to the bus stop sign. "You're actually taking me to see Ezra?" Hanna asked her, Aria shrugged, "If I don't you'll do something stupider than hunting him down and I'll be calling Caleb for Bail money and Spencer for a lawyer."

"Good point!" Hanna laughed as they got into the bus that just pulled up.

* * *

Yayyyy! Thank you for your reviews! You'll never jnow how much they mean to me!

I'm not really sure what that chapter was but I promise, If you see something in this story, I'll make it happen. I started it when I woke up and finished it in the same day so that's something to be proud of.

I'll probably have the next chapter up...within the next few days. I'm also in the process of converting stories over from another website so I need a lot of creativity. But all and all, I hope you enjoyed and more to come.

Also! If you have any requests, any suggestions, any quotes or something in the story, like maybe Aria gets a little sassy, or someone gets drunk and hooks up with someone (cough, Ezria, cough) but more characters are coming so let me know who you want to be together too, Aroby friendship? leave it in a review or tweet it to me ( Lifeofahaler) or message me on Tumblr ( .com) the official links are in my bio so yeah. Until next time, never pass up Chickpeas, byee!


End file.
